my immortal shadamy
by Pukka-Gurl
Summary: this story is about amy rose who was 12 had to suffer a conciquence that shadow caused... she couldnt stop thinking about it every night when she saw it happen infront of her... will she ever forgive shadow or will she plan on getting revenge on him for doing so now amy is 18 and not happy... (but there is one question in her head) was it an accident or he did it for fun... did he?
1. meeting the characters lol XD

**shadow: why do i have to be the killer? (it was by accident) (he rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms) (i giggle)**

**me: well atleast something kool happens to you shadow... (amy appeared outta nowhere)**

**amy: what is it (she asked making me jump and hide behing shadow) (he chuckled evilly) hey crazy...**

**me: yeah? (amy looked at shadow)**

**amy: why is shadow chuckling evilly (she lookeed at him wide eyed**

**me: idk (sees shadow go to the kitchen and opened the darwer and takes out a knife) aaahhh amy lets get out... (amy ran out leaving me behind) (shadow falls to his knees and laughs holding his ribs) **

**shadow: hehehe she fell for it**

**rouge: uhh... (stays quite)**

**me: lol lets start this story (laughs at amys escape and finds her behind shadow)**

**-bang uncausious shadow-**

**me: hehehe (slipped away about to exit the home) (stopped fom dark amy)**

**amy: where do you think your going**

**me: i would walk home but now im going to run (dashed out the house as amy followed)**

**rouge: im still here... oh what ever im going to creams house to talk to knuckles and sonic... (leaves)**

**shadow: review please ^.^ (leaves and follow rouge)**


	2. TOMMOROW!

(in the middle of the night at rouges house)

(rouge shooted up from her sleep screaming as knuckles came running upstairs followed by shadow and sonic)

knuckles: rouge what happened (he panic until he fell onto the floor)

sonic: knuckles! he died of stupidity (rouge got up and smacked sonic upside the head knocking him out cold)

rouge: NO YOU DUMBYS! AMY IS COMMING BACK 2 MORROW! (shadow looked at rouge with wide eyes as he just stood there in shock) hello earth to shadow (she said waving a hand infront of his face as he snapped out of his memorie about what amy accused him of)

knuckles: uhhh rouge what happened to- (sees sonic) SONIC! (she smirked)

rouge: lets just say i used a force on the back of his brain (she sarcasticly answered)

* * *

what does amy look like?

how much she changed?

is it possible shadow likes her?

where the hell is silver?

did sonic die od hottness? XD

will i ever punish sonic for hurting amys heart?

muahahahaaaaaa

bies

silver: wait what about (i leave silver alone) aww crap when will i be in this story?

remember review people thanknyou


	3. the arrival of a rose

me: omg amys coming home today (i shrieked as both me and rouge jumped into the air)

rouge: eeek i know (giggles)

sonic: i know right (he shrieked as me and rouge looked at him baffled)

* * *

Amys Pov:

its been three years (she chuckled at the thoughts of her friends) i wonder how they look like now (smirked as i seen my friends from the plane as i saw them wave i smiled)(once the plane stopped i got off bringing my luggage) (i smiled when the girls came running to me) (my smile dropped to a frown when i saw shadow)

cream: what up amy you look sad (i cleared my throat and looked at cream)

me: im not sad im just um...

cream: emotional over shadow... (she smirked as i blushed)

me: wh- what im n-n-not e-emotion-a-al over sha- shadow (i studdered as i blushed harder starting to look away) come on lets just go... (rouge saw my reaction and nodded) (rouge helped me put my luggage in the large car as i helped out)

rouge: amy? (she questioned) why are you nervous around shadow? (she smirked as she looked towards me to hear my excuse)

amy: in just sad that's all its just a memory that i think he caused because he was there i saw him... (he took out a knife outta my mom)

rouge: whats the memory-

me: you don't want to know if you want to know ask shadow! (i snapped at rouge as i put in the last of my luggage into the car and shut it) (i walked away into the car with my other friends as we all aborded onto the car and got to rouges house) (once we got there i needed to apologize to rouge) Rouge! (i ran to her side)

rouge: what so you want amy? (she glared)

me: i just came to say im so sorry for snapping at you

rouge: its ok pinky

me: in mind do you have a piano? (i saw her smile)

rouge: why you know how to play? (i smiled back and nodded as she transformed her smile to a smirk) (rouge dragged me to the music room to see what i know about the piano) can you play for me?

me: i could do more than that (i started humming a tone to my favorite song as i played the piano)

_"because of you by Kelly Clarkson sang by amy rose"_

* * *

_play song while you read the lyrics :)thnks_

* * *

_me singing as i played the piano: (the music echoed throughout the house as well as my singing which attratced the most unlikely person shadow the hedgehog) _

_hmmmm... hmmmm... hmmm..._

_i... will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_i... will not let myself_

_cause my heart so much misery _

_i will not break the way you did_

_you fell so hard_

_i learned the hard way _

_to never let it get that far_

_(my friends started appearing into the room me and rouge were in)_

_because of you _

_i never stray to far from the side walk _

_because of you_

_i learned to play on the safe side _

_so i don't get hurt_

_because of you _

_i find it hard to trust not only me_

_but everyone around me_

_because of you _

_i'm afraid_

_(rouge began tearing up as shadow felt bad about what he made me feel)_

_i loose my way_

_and is not to long before _

_you point it out_

_i cannot cry_

_because i know that's weakness in your eyes_

_i'm forced to fake _

_a smile,a laugh every time in my life_

_(i started singing with more heart)_

_-my heart cant posibilly break when it wasn't even whole to start with-((this lyric made the sonic group and amy feel bad because of her parents as amy teared up with no love)_

_because of you_

_i never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_because of you_

_i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt_

_because of you _

_i find it hard to trust not only me_

_but everyone around me_

_because of you_

_i'm afraid_

_(i raised my voice sounding angelic yet mad voice)_

_halt (this part made the sonic group cry especially shadow and amy)_

_i watched you die _

_i heard you cry_

_every night in your sleep_

_i was so young_

_you should of known _

_better than to lean on me_

_you never thought of anyone else_

_you just saw your pain_

_(i sang with full heart)_

_and now i cry in the middle of the night_

_for the same __**DAMN **__thing!_

_because of you _

_i never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_because of you_

_i learned to play on the safe side _

_so i don't get __**HURT**_

_because of you _

_i tried my hardest_

_just to forget __**EVERYTHING**_

_because of you_

_i don't know how to let anyone else in (at this point i relased tears frommy sockets i cried out not tears but blood)_

_because of you_

**_i'm ashamed of my life_**

_because is __**EMPTY**_

_because of you_

_i'm afraid_

_because of you (oooh) (an angelic voice for my ooh's_

_because of you (ooooh ooh)_

_(i stopped playing and was about to leave when everyone applauded at my talent i got embarassed and took out one of my chaos emeralds and used chaos control up to my guest room)_

_(everyone wondered where i was but shadow all ready knew where i was) (rouge and shadow went to my guest room to check on me) (my door was locked so shadow had to apologize not rouge) _

_shadow: rose... please open the door... (he pouted and begged he heard her crying) (shadow felt terrible about her past) amy im sorry... dont make me use chaos control in there... fine you asked for it then... -CHAOS CONTROL- (he shouted)_

* * *

this part contains a lemonish so im going to save it for the last three chapters... (sorry my peepz)

what happened to amys parents?

did shadow caused amys painful song?

shadow: fuck no get me outta here (gets hit by a stick) ouch will you stop that

anyways review pleezzz :)


	4. amys troubles

**shadow: i am innocent i tell you- get your hands off me! (gets arrested and growls)**

**policeman #1: save it for the judge (he stated)**

**policeman #2: yey (the other chanted)**

**me: ahem.. now the memory of the death-**

* * *

**(amys po****v) **

**(12:00 pm midnight)**

**why do horrible things have to happen to me?! what did i ever did to deserve this... he was my friend! (she cried out in her room laying on her bed putting her face on her black pillow) i could still remember the way my parent looked like before they died right infront of me... (she trird not to remember the memorie)**

_**(flash back)**_

_danile: dont cry honey youll be fine... (he weakly smiled to me as i let out more tears)_

me: but... but daddy ill never see y-y-you again... (her eyelids shielded the sadness in her eyes letting her tears shed down her face) (he looked at her with no responce just a touch) (he slowly closed his tired eyes from the blod loss and began to get pale) (i opened my eyes to feel coldness on his hand)(i turned to my only father who was passing away in seconds) NO DADDY DONT DIE OM ME PLEASE (i hugged him and cried into his chest)

danile: i love you amy promise me to never give up... (those were his last words before he died) (i looked to my mom to see she is in the same shape as my dad was)

me: mom (she held her moms warm hand that was getting colder by a minute) mom not you too please... dont leave me im still not old enough to take care of myself (i pleaded griping her hand)

alicia: amy i give you these as a memory of me and your dad (she gave me two chaos emeralds the red and green ones) (i hugged my mom as tight and as loving as i can) goodbye my beautiful rose... (closes her green emerald eyes)

me: mother... father... gone... what am i supose to do now? (she cried on the ground getting blood on her shirt) the ambulance came as they were trying to pry off me from my parents) curse you shadow the hedghog!

**(end of flash back)**

**(normal pov)**

**amy: oh when i get my hands on that boy hes going to get hurt (i must accomplish my dads promise) (she took her chaos emeralds with her in a bag) (she got up and got hr laptop opened it and looked through it to see what will help her) aaa heres a few that will glady help) (signed up for the classes) (gets accepted to all she chose) well we will see how can i defeat shadow the hedgehog... (my classes start tomorrow at 3:00 am sharp so i better be ready) (packed stuff needed for hr classes for diffrent days)**

**mon: gymnastics (materials: suit for gymastics and matching dress socks with her hair in a pony tail)**

**tuse: boxing (materials: black excersize bra/tang top , shorts, fingerless black gloves and mouth peice hair in pony tail)**

**wed: gym (towel, deoderant,water bottle, hair in a pony tail shorts and a stomach showing tang top)**

**thurs: karate (uniform for karate,hair in pony tail, and strength)**

**fri: ballet (hair in bun,black ballet tutu black ballet slippers and black suit for ballet/tights )**

**sat: (salsa (red curve showing dress with black markings ,black heels, hair released,chap stick)**

**everyday: and my job at gun at night ( im also kown as agent thorn) (materials given)**

**amy: now just go and wait**

* * *

**what will happen to amy when shes ready?**

**what did shadow do?**

**did shadow had to do something with the death-**

**shadow: noooooo thats not- (i slap him)**

**me: dont make me call the police shadow?**

**im going to make you wait for the next chappie... bye remember review please**


	5. split to class

**(at her gymnastics class)**

teacher: okay class... first i need to introduce the new student amelia rose (amy walked into the class and sees blaze and waves hi as she smiled)

class: hi? amelia rose? (they questioned)

amy: you guys could call me amy... (she smiled at the class and walked up to blaze to say a special hi)

blaze: hey ames (frowned and hugged amy and started crying) (amy hugged back wondering whats wrong) im so sorry for you amy rose! (she cried some more)

amy: for what? (she questioned frowning allready knowing the answer)

blaze: im sorry for you beacuse you had to live by yourself when your parents died from that dreadful hedgehog (she hugged amy harder and tighter)

amy: blaze... im going to try to forget about it... thats why im taking this class (she lied cooly)

blaze: well good for you (she said with a positive atitude) (amy was dumb folded about how quickly blazes emotion changed) (amy smiled to blaze as she said)

amy: come on were missing class time (they payed attetion to the teacher)

teacher: now class lets start with streaches on split practices foward and sides (she announced) oh and find a buddy to practice with (she smiled as the girls cheered softly as they got into partners)

with amy and blaze:

amy: are you sure i could now do the splits? (she asked timidly looking at the equitment that shes to do her splits on)

blaze: don't worry ames youll be fine... (does her front splits and side splits as she showed amy how to put pressure)

amy: okay (does her front splits and side splits) (as blaze applauded and smiled)

blaze: told you that you got it... (she smirked

* * *

me: yey amy does splits for her first time yeeeeeey (i applauded)

shadow: when till im proven innocent?

me: the next 6 chapters lol XD

shadow: nooooooooooo! (passed out)

2bc


	6. boys boys boys and a challenge

(tuseday with knuckles)

* * *

(the next day at the boxing class)

(knuckles was snacking on an apple looking at his familiar friend amy rose)

amy: you ready knuckles i gotta warn you im a good fighter... (she puts on her finger-less gloves with no other things with it and went into boxing mode) (amy puts her fists up infront of her face glaring at knuckles as he smirked getting into battle mode) ur moves first knuckle head (he smirked wider as he swinged at amy who stopped his punch with one hand kicking him in the stomach and tripped him pinning him down on his stomach) (she was the first to defeat knuckles so everyne just stared at what she'd had just done) (she just smirked and helped up knuckles) see told ya... how does it feel like to be down (she smirked wider)

knuckles: ha ha ha (he mocked crossing his arms) very funny

male #1: come on dude you just got beaten by a girl... and not to mention it shes smoking in that tight bra (he smirked to amy as she walked up to him getting into his face with eyes with lust)

amy: come here (she flirted she leaned as he leaned and she qiuickly pulled back and punched him in the face) pervert...

knuckles: way a go amy... (he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall) thanks for helping youre a great friend (he smiled)

amy: no prob knucx oh btw see ya later im going to be late for work-

knuckles: with rouge... (he stated chucking peeking through his eyelid)

amy: yes knuckles i go to gun everyday in the night (she sarcasticly said)

* * *

ill show you what rouge and amy did in chapter 11 yey pleases review :)


	7. taste defeat

(on wed... amy went to gym)

Amys Pov:

what shall i do first... hmm lets do the 2 mile run as fast the thing could go then i can do pushups till i drop then sit ups till my stomach aches finnally weights till i drop and also i need to streach before i run)

sonic: (sees amy at the gym) hey ames! (he waved at her making her fake smile)

me: (oh brother is the blue heart breaker) hey sonic what cha doing here sonic? (he laughed as he cluctched his stomach while i do my streaches)

sonic: you dont know me that well ames i come here whenever i have free time... (he chuckled as i fake laugh)

me: ha ha ha no kidding... (she sarcasticly whispered)

sonic: what did you say

me: (FUCK IM BUSTED I NEED TO LIE NOW) i just said if we can start the streaches? (i scratched my head as he streached with me before hitting the running mile thing we setted it up at the same speed and then we went faster and faster until it went as fast as it can 300 mles per hour this was exactly ho fast he can go i followed very well but sonic got tired after a few minutes and stopped as i kept running panting a few hours later i stopped)

sonic: wow ames i know you can run fast but not that fast for once your a challenge to me (he laughed as she panted)

me: come on sonic lets do push-ups (i encouraged already starting mine)

-3 min later-

sonic: one more please (does one more push-up) yey im done (i laughed)

me: i done more than you so far you done 100 i done 1000 ^.^

* * *

dwiat for the next chapter please and please review if i made any mistakes or if you liked it... thankyou bye

amy: yey im faster and stronger than sonic!

sonic: nooo i lost to girl!

me: you know why your doing slower than amy

sonic: no why?

me: because you eat tooo much chilly dogs damn it!

lol XD


	8. late chopper

tails: concetrate amy (amy looked at the cement and calmed herself down before she cut through it)

amy: HIYAH (she cut the cement in half perfectly with her hand)

tails: good job amy now were going to do the high kick (he got a pole with a bell at the top) (he puts the stick over amy without touching her) now amy you suppose to do a flip while you kick the bell (he taught amy)

amy: no problem tails (gets into position and begins the back flip as her body was thrown into the air) HIYA (has she kicked the bell dismantling the back flip on her feet with her eyes closed opening her eyes to tails) so how was it? (he applauded to my flexibility) (looked at the time) omg tails i got to go bye! (she ran out of the sensi's dojo (to get ready for gun)

* * *

sorry for the short chapter people i was kinda rushing because i couldnt stay up to finish this chapter anyways review please (yey)


	9. twirls and skippers

(at the ballet practice)

cream: are you sure youre ready for this ? (she said timidly)

amy: yes cream m sure i could do this... (she smiled at cream making her smile back)

teacher: okay students were going to be dancing to something to dance for (she announced clapping her hands)

(the students nodded and waited for the teacher to put the music) (the music turns on and the teacher begins to show the students steps to the song as the students followed timidly but amy already knew the steps)

(the students began watching amy cream and the teacher form the dance) (amy and cream followed the teacher as she twirled and jumped into the air) (they also began to make up their own moves following the song) (when the song was over the kids rejoin learning the dance amy and cream did)

teacher: good job amy and cream...

amy: it was youre idea trying to get the students to dance... (the teacher smiled at amy and cream)

teacher: it looked like you guys already knew (she looked at them wide eyed)

(cream and amy looked at each other smiling) (amy looked at the teacher)

amy: lets just say were fast learners (she smiled at the teacher and smirked back at cream who looked at amy baffled)

cream: okay lets just get ready for you to go to gun... (she took me to a changing room so ill be ready)

* * *

what does amy mean?

does she know something?

what will happen next?

will i ever get shadow to shut up?

shadow: HEY IM THE GOOD GUY YOU KNOW I WAS BENG SARCASITIC IN THE FIRST CHAPTER- (I covered his mouth)

me: SHHHHHH... WE ALL KNOW THTS NOT TRUE! AMY IS A WITNESS!- (amy comes in mad when she sees shadow)

amy: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG GET YA ASS HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU YOU MURDERER! (dark amy appeared infront of shadow who smirked)

shadow: im going to make you blush (he looked at her turning back to normal smirking at her cuteness) (he looked at her) (as she began blushing hard as his head inched towards hers as he closed his eyes) (his lips met hers as his hands goes on her waist pulling her waist towards his) (he felt her kiss back as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he smirked wider) (he put more pressure on her lips deepening the kiss making her lips closer to his)

me: guys save tht for chapter 13-14 lol XD plese review and read on


	10. silver and red

silver: FINNALLY I'M IN THE STORY I THOUGHT I WAS FORGOT'EN... (dances to i'm sexy and i know)

me: O.o silver... are you oka- (silver passed out of stupidity) uh is anyone gonna help silver?

silver: hehehehehee blaze (we just look at him)

me: well any ways back to the story... (silver pop up outta no where)

silver: MUAHAHAHAAAAA (shadow looked at him and looked at me as i shrugged my shoulders)

* * *

_(salsa class with Amy and Silver)_

_teacher: okay students now you know the rules you can practice the moves but first i need to introduce our new student... Amelia Rose... may you come in please... (Amy comes in with her tight red curvy dress that is tight from the top and flowing from the waist to her knees her hair was wavy long and soft... (she had black heels on with a matching corsage to complete the look she has a little eyeliner and that's all)_

_(silver and some other boys were just looking at her drooling with their mouths open) (the boys dates were looking at her with death glare and jelous as she smirked looking at all the students blushing a little) okay students her partner is silver the hedgehog... (all the boys looked at silver with death glares as he smiled and blushed) (she looked like a total angel when she walked to him from the stand where the teacher was...) (she stood infront of him and closed his mouth) _

_Silver: (WHAT THE HELL WHY WAS MY MOUTH OPEN I LOVE BLAZE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD) (he snapped out of the thoughts as amy left him and got a microphone following deigo as she played the piano and he played the guitar)_

_(can i have this dance - hsm3)_

_Amy singing: _

_take my hand,take a breath,_

_pull me close, and take one step_

_keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_and let the music be your guide,_

_(she began walking around the stage to his voice as she sang with him)_

_Diego and Amy singing: _

_wont you promise me (now wont you promise me that youll never forget)_

_we'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) _

_wherever we go next,_

_(she and diego meet singing to eachother with soul as the class stood their looking at them signing in amazement)_

_its like catching lighting,_

_the chances of finding,_

_someone like you,_

_(she began walking up to him and singing with him standing to feet away from him as people danced to the love song)_

_(amy danced to the song with silver as she sang off stage)_

_its one of a million_

_the chances of feeling the way we do_

_and with every step together_

_we just keep on getting better_

_so can i have this dance (can i have this dance)_

_can i have this dance..._

_Diego singing and dancing with his girl as he sang with amy off stage:_

_take my hand,_

_ill take the lead,_

_and every turn,_

_will be safe with me, (cupped his girls face)_

_dont be afraid,_

_afraid to fall,_

_youll know ill catch you threw it all_

_Diego and Amy singing: (together singing dancing with their dates as others danced with their dates)_

_and you cant keep us apart (even a thousand miles, cant keep us apart)_

_cause my heart is ( cause my heart is)_

_where you are_

_(silver twirls amy as amy took him step by step)_

_its like catching lighting, _

_the chances of finding,_

_someone like you_

_it is one in a million _

_the chance is a billion_

_the chances of feeling the way we do_

_and with every step we take _

_we just keep on getting better_

_so can i have this dance (can i have this dance)_

_can i have this dance_

_Amy sings: (sings with soul)_

_(ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh)_

_Diego and Amy sings:_

_no mountain too high enough,_

_no ocean to wide,_

_cause together or not _

_our dance wont stop_

_Amy sings: _

_let it rain_

_let it pour_

_what we have is worth fighting for_

_Diego sings:_

_you know i belive,_

_that we were ment to be,_

_Amy: (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

_diego and amy sings: (she twirled as she and silvers body fitted)_

_its like catching lightning_

_the chances of finding _

_someone like you (like you) (yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo u)_

_(the lovers began dancing professionally)_

_is one in a million _

_the chance's of feeling the way we do (way we do) (dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)_

_and with every step we take together_

_we just keep on getting better_

_(amy and diego go back on stage)_

_can i have this dance (can i have this dance)_

_can i have this dance_

_Diego sings:_

_can i have this dance_

_Amy sings:_

_can i have this dance_

_(they bowed as the students and the teacher applauded)_

_danile: good job i did not expect that from you)_

_amy: thats not all you know about me)_

* * *

shadow: SILVER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

me: lol shadow what happened you jelous

amy: hey shado- (shadow grabbed her wrists and then slides his hands up her shoulders and held her shoulders as he looked into her eyes)

shadow: amy i love you (he kissed her as she became wide eyed but closed them and kissed back) (bang door goes open)

blaze: WHERES THAT BITCH! (sees amy)

me: erm better go to the next chappie

silver: we did not do anything at all (he raised his hand and shouted)

me: now next chappie remember review please nicely...


	11. a thorn and a spy

(with amy and rouge in the city)

boss: agent thorn and angent jewel come to base for a mission to find the shadow project over (he stated)

amy: on our way... come on rouge (amy was wearing the same kind of clothes rouge was but all black and leather but instead of hear boots she got heeled boots she has her hair in a pony tail and finger-less gloves to be ready with her spy equitment instead of rouges heart shirt she has a collar like shirt that showed her line of her breasts half way) (she saw rouge smirk while amy dismantled off a roof using an back flip while rouge flew off) (i landed perfectly on my feet as rouge done the same as amy took out the green chaos emerald and she tossed the red one to rouge not knowing the elbony hedgehog was watching them)

amy and rouge: CHAOS CONTROL (they shouted seeing and jumping into a portal returning to base not knowing the elbony folllowed as well)

(at base)

(amy and rouge report to the office room where the boss is)

amy: (sees the boss sitting in his desk as amy and rouge speed off to the door ad punched the code and looked into a machine to identify themselves as rouge does the same entering the room)

machine: agent thorn now entered... agent jewel now entered... (beeep beep beeep) intruder alert intruder alert this is not a drill this is not a drill comense lock down immitately!

amy: (looked her watch) computer i identify intruder...

computer: intruder identified as shadow the hedgehog aka: the shadow project

boss: commense lock down agent thorn and battle mode

amy: commensing lock down... (she commanded)

computer: lock down complete... (it stated)

amy: battle mode! (she commanded)

computer: battle mode commensing... battle mode complete (it stated)

amy: come on rouge lets go (gets her new gun as she readied for battle with shadow)

rouge: okay amy just be careful! im going with you ... (readied her gun and got ready for battle with shadow)

amy: lets split (smirked as she was about to leave)

rouge: lets go girl in three...

amy: two... (both breathed in air as they were about to go to battle)

both: one go! go! go!

amy: ill report to control room rouge you go to try find shadow...

rouge: well i dont need this (gives amy the chaos emerald as she ran to the battle)

(talking in watch)

tw: hey jewel tell me when you get to your place if you need help then contact me over (she stated)

jw: okay i under stand just dont make out with the culptret (laughed)

tw: not funny jewel...

jw: fine oh... im at my place over...

tw: okay jewel be save over and out

with rouge pov:

wow its a big room its going to be hard to find the chaos emerald in this room... i wonder how ames is... (i heard foot steps and i heard a voice that said me name) show yourself coward... (she said in courage)

shadow: dont you know me rouge? im here to find amy... something bad is going to happen if i dont save her... (he stated)

me: what could we do to save her? (i asked as i readied my gun for shooting while shadow chuckled) what... (she questioned)

shadow: bullets cant take out our intruder-

rouge: which is you-

shadow more than one person entered the base besides me...

rouge: really who...

shadow: scrooge...

* * *

me: omg what will scrouge do to amy? (i asked timidly)

shadow:i dont know but hell do something perverted... (he smirked)

me: rouge... (i said)

rouge: ok (punched shadow in the face)

me: lol thank you rouge now onto the next chappie remember review and continue to the next chappie :P


	12. kicking ass

with amy and an unknown person:

amys pov:

why is shadow in the base (intruder alert intruder alert) yes i know! i know! (sees a green dash on the moniter) (gasped) who is that... (heard a chuckle from the green bugger) who are you and what do you want!(she could not see in the darkness when the lights mysteriously turned off)

scrooge: don't worry baby were just going to have fun that's all... (he smirked as he walked closer to me as i shivered in fear) (he pinned me to the wall)

me: scrooge why are you doing this? (i was scared of him because i thought he was going to rape me) (scrooge grabbed my wrist trying to kiss me and get my clothes off) NO STOP IT YOU PERVERT! (luckily or me my clothes were too tight to be taken off so i smirked as he had a hard time taking off my clothes i just laugh at it) lol you cant do it huh... its too hard for you! (he glared at her as he took out a knife and the light of the silverware shined into her emerald eyes as she gasped)

scrooge: take off your clothes (he commanded pointing the knife at her stomach awaiting to penetrate it)

me: FUCK NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? (scrooge gets me by the collar as he lifted me up as he got into his position to stab me) GO AHEAD STAB ME BUT REMEMBER ONE THING YOU'LL BRING ME DOWN BUT YOU'LL FALL HARDER AND FARTHER THAN ME! (he stabbed her stomach as he whispered in her ear)

scrooge: and hers one thing pretty i don't care... (he lets me go and lets my body drop as he released me) (i clutched my stomach in pain as i screamed) (i heard a crash as a dark two other figures entered the room) (my vision became blurry from loosing blood) (once the light turned on i was laying on a pool of blood as rouge came to me rushing to my side)

rouge: AMY! Amy oh my goodness it will be alright you'll be fine (gets my chaos emerald as she did chaos control to take me to the closest hospital)

(5 hours later)

normal pov:

(amy woke up to see rouge next to her)

rouge: welcome back pinky (she smiled as rouge nodded to someone as amy looked to see who is rouge nodding to) (i saw shadow enter)

amy: (shadow...) (i thought) (what is he doing here?) (i began to memorize my memory as i began to tear up my sockets letting tears roll down my cheeks) sh- shadow... what are you doing here... (shadow looked att rouge she nodded and left the room)

* * *

me: noooooo shadows going to kill her! (shadow glared at me) hehehe...

shadow: in the next chapter ill tell you who killed amys parents...

me: (gulp) but it was you...

shadow: it was not me for the last time!

me: yes it was

shadow: no it was'nt

me: yes it was!

shadow: fine if you think it was me then wait till the next chappie

me: fine then ill sweeten tohe next three chappies... ^.^

shadow: what do you mean?

me: youll see remember review and wait for the next chappie


	13. cure and fun

(a week later)

doctor: ms. rose is cured and ready to go home or to her friends house... (lets amy outta her room)

amy:(sees her friends) hey guys (everyone runs to her and dog piles) ouch guys can you please get off?!

(everyone gets off amy) (everyone apologized and laughed about it) (she sighed as cream walked up to amy)

cream: i'm glad your okay (hugged amy as she smiled) (she saw shadow and he walked to her as she walked away) (she chaos control into a house not hers)

amy: what the where am i... (she wandered deeper into the house) (she spotted a knife with dry blood) (who ever owns this house might of been cutting themselves or worse) murdering... (she sees a picture frame and looked at it) (it was a picture of her and shadow when they were younger) huh this is shadows house? if this is his house then why does he have a picture of me and him together?

shadow: what are you doing here? (he looked at her as she whipped her head to his)

amy: i was thinking of you and ended up here... (she spoke truthfully) (he walked closer to her as she backed away) (shadow kept on getting a step near her but amy ended up being cornered by the ultimate life form) sh-shadow... (she studered feeling his warmth against her body) (he touched her face as he looked at her eyes with lust in his eyes) (she looked at him confused but began to fall to his grasp when she kissed him with passion and love) (he just stood there wide eyed and she pulled back from him) im so sorry shadow- (he touched her face and kissed her making her go wide eyed but slowly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck) (he licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth enough for his tounge to enter) (he slid his hand to her waist as the other stayed on her face) (she nibbled on his bottom lip making him loose control) (he pulled back from the kiss as he began to peppering her neck with kisses making her moan his name softly) (shadow slowly began to fall for her as she did for him) shadow... (she got his head and lip-locked with him) (as he grunted when she began grinding on him making his other hand slide to her waist bringing her closer to him as she moaned in his mouth felling his weight against hers) (he took her lip in his mouth and began sucking on it) mmm...(she responded making him smirk continuing giving her pleasure) (she felt her self loose control feeling him wrap her leg around his waist making her grind faster on him giving him a few pleasure grunts when amy shifted her waist)

shadow: amy (he manage to get out pushing her against the wall lip locking as she pushed her waist to grind on him) (he got tired of her grinding as he shifted his hips making her moan in pleasure) (he took her up to his room kissing as his love became too much to bare)

* * *

me: 0.o okay well it looks like theres gonna be a lemon in the next chappie lolz remember review nic-

amy: shaaaaadow (shadow layed amy on the bed kissing her)

shadow: amy i love you (he grinded on her)

me: hehehe... now wait for the next chappie please


	14. lovers or enemies

(at the hallway on their way to shadows room)

amy: (she kissed him unbuttoning his shirt as he tried to open the door of his room discovering its locked) (she pulled back kissing his neck)

shadow: amy... the door is locked (he stated)

amy: thats not a problem (she took out her red chaos emerald as she pulled back and he kissed her neck) chaos- c-ntrol (the light flashed) (they ended up above of the bed in mid air as the fell outta the portal kissing shadow took off his shirt feeling her wrap her legs around his waist making him smirk) (she felt him begin humping her as she tighten her legs and moaned into his mouth) (she felt him grip her top almost ripping it off her but taking it off her) (shadow puts his waist against hers as he humped her as he brought her on top of him ) (amy clamped her arms around his neck as she lays her lips on his) (he thrust up at her as she puts her legs on each side of him) (she took off boots and socks as he watched in amusement smirking to himself about her body) (she sheds off her pants leaving her in her under garments making him growl in pleasure)

shadow: amy... (he moaned stopping his thrusting as she began rolling her hips on his as he groaned) (she also professionally started grinding on him resting her head on his neck as he had her waist in his hands) (he kicked off his shoes and socks) (thats when things started getting crazy) (he forcefully fliped them over as amy gasped) he took off his pants and he was eager to do it as amy kissed him telling him its okay to continue as he slids his hand to her panties feeling them as he smirked wider but first he licked her shoulder roaming her back laying against her) (she arched her back towards his) she hungrily kissed him as she flipped them over making him pant as they crashed lips) ( she dove her tongue in his mouth as he gladly responded taking of her bra from under her making her blush) (in their mouths they were having a mouth-o-war to see who is the dominate) (amy felt him push into her as she dragged him on top of her still lip-locking)

amy: shadow- mmm... (she felt him grip her panties as he smirked sliding them off her body) (she was wet, hot and tight ready for him) (he slid off his boxers as she puts her legs to the sides of him once again) (she gasped as she felt his member brush by her woman hood) (he looked at her and she nodded as he positioned himself in front of her and slid in as she gasped feeling him inside her) (she began feeling him thrust into her as she tried to relax but did soft groans feeling the pain)

(5 minutes later)

amy; shadow... (moaned and wrapped her legs around shadow increasing his speed smirking at his lovers sounds) (he felt weird like he was building up but a few moments later she bucked hips as he went faster feeling himself loose control)

shadow: amy... FUCK! (he felt like he was going to explode amy had the same feeling as he began to go faster and faster)

amy: SHADOW! (amy was loosing control as he began pounding into and out of her) (she wanted him to go deeper as she grinds on him) SHA-D-OW (she managed to get out feeling herself about to explode) (she cums into shadow as he kissed her feeling the warmth of her liquid flow down his leg) (he felt the same but he did not want to release all he did was try to keep it in) (3 minutes later)

shadow: AMY! (he cums into her releasing an egg) (they were at their peaks and rested against one another on the bed as the tried to catch their breath) (he pulled out as he pulled her to his side sweating and panting)

amy: i dont know about you but im going to take a shower (she stood up as the ultimate lifeform pulled her back wanting to take a shower with her) no shadow... (she pouted as he smirked kissing her lips as she immeditly kissed back showing she loves him with all her heart)

shadow: what about the shower ... (he purred) (she sighed giving up)

amy: fine shadow only one shower together (she walked to the restroom as shadow happily followed)

* * *

review please and wait fot the up coming chapter... ^.^its a memory i promised you guys from one of the chapters hope you have a great day


	15. flash back lemon? (last chappie)

(flash back)

(at amys guest room)

(shadow does chaos control into amys room)

amy: shadow get out (she took out her piko hammer and swings it towards shadow) (he caught amys piko hammer as he pulled the hammer while she still had it in her hands) (he pulled her hammer close as possible as he wanted amy close to him as she cried let go)

shadow: no... (he responded cupping her face as she blushed looking at him close as he was blushing as well but tried to hide it by showing her how much he cared about her)

amy: shad- (he lays his lips on hers as he hugged her really hard) (she just look at him do it wide eyed but begin to respond back) (shadow was about to pull back when amy wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes and kissing back) (he smirked and kissed her lips as he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist) (she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she deepen the kiss) (he walked foward as she walked backwards) (she felt shadow pick her up and place her on her bed as she wrapped her legs around his waist) (he was completely on the bed kissing his crush as she kissed back) (he teased her waist as she pulled back) (and she felt him start pecking at her neck) (she moaned at the feeling he make her feel as he stopped and crashed his lips on hers as she moaned in his mouth) (he puts his hands under her dress feeling her undergarments) shadow... (she whimpered)

shadow: amy do you want me (he began tugging at her under ware) (she felt her underware disappear as she looked at shadow blushing hard) (he started feeling her inner thies playing with her clit as she just felt what he was doing) (he was still at her clit messing with it with his fingers)

amy: (aww fuck'n shit! this feels so good but its bad amy you know what he did to your parents) (she flipped them over so she'd be on top angrily) (she puts back on her underware and just looked away from shadow) no... (she responded looking at the floor ashamed of what just happened) (she saw him stand up and walk up to the exit as he was about to open the door) but it seemed like your the only one i trust besides rouge and cream... and also... (she grabbed his wrist and turned his whole body facing hers as she pinned him right were she wanted him) (he blushed as she kissed him closing her eyes) (he closed his eyes as well as she puts hand on his face) (she pulled back and hugged back as he looked down at her hugging as well) (she lets go and turned away) you should go now... (she stated blushing as he nodded leaving out the door but he stopped)

shadow: oh amy it was not me who killed your parents it was mephiles (he walked out leaving me surprised and sad)

amy: mephiles? who is that? ...

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed my story :P i have an upcomming one called lust for love hope you read it... remember review nicely... :)


End file.
